


Undeniable

by PeachyDee



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, kinda funny, lounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyDee/pseuds/PeachyDee
Summary: Abby has had it up to here with Erin being so preoccupied with what other people think and the best solution she can think of is what she has work time and time again: exposure therapy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the Ghostbusters extended scene with Rebecca Gorin Jillian admits that her and Erin are dating. This story takes place after the movie and is related to that. I recommend you find the scene because it's amazing and cute just like the rest of the movie.
> 
> Here is the best link I could find, I might have to remove it later on. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQQf0s3ii3o
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Undeniable

Chapter 1

The Lounge 

 

 Abby threw her large duffel bag onto the floor and dusted her hands off, placing them on her hips. Her eyebrows raised at the arches above her glasses and Erin shrunk under her gaze. It was just the two of them in the fire hall now and she knew exactly what Abby was irked about.

 

"You know, Erin, you really hurt her when you denied being with her in front of Dr. Gorin. I've never seen Holtzmann try so hard to stifle devastation before. You acted like you were repulsed by the idea! Why the hell did you do that?"

 

"I… I don't know! I just get so overwhelmed with this fear of judgement when I'm open about it… You know it's not because I'm embarrassed or ashamed of her. She's- she's wonderful. Brilliant. Strong, gorgeous and I adore her but you know how I am-"

 

Abby cut her off, "Yeah I do, you'd rather break your girlfriend's heart than admit to a total stranger that you're a deeply closeted bisexual woman. You need to deal with this ridiculous phobia you have of what other people think. They don't matter!"

 

Erin winced. She hated the word bisexual. It had so many negative connotations to it, none of which she related to.

 

"I know! I know. I don’t know how to stop it. I hate living in fear like this, I hate that I hurt her…"

 

Erin trailed off and Abby softened seeing the tears glistening in her best friend's eyes. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared over her head.

 

"Damn faulty electrical…but anyway, I have an idea! We're going to Sappho's Station. It's due time you see how you're supposed to be living and we're bringing Holtzy along with us. You need to make this up to her."

 

"What? What is Sappho's Station? That sounds like some kind of literary device-"

 

"It's this tiny lounge for women who love women and you are going to wear the sluttiest thing you own that does not button up to your neck."

 

"But I-"

 

**"No buts and NO bowties!"** Abby shouted from the other room and Erin sighed, knowing there was no chance in fighting it. She really wanted to apologize to Jillian and if Abby thought this was the way then by god Erin was going along with it. _'That's the spirit Erin, be bold!'_ she thought to herself, nodding in affirmation. 


End file.
